


The Silver Prince and the Knight

by grim_lupine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: The Silver Prince and the KnightBYANNA KATSUKI-NIKIFOROV





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year everybody
> 
> thanks to pageleaf and plalligator for looking this over for me!!!

The Silver Prince and the Knight

BY

ANNA KATSUKI-NIKIFOROV

There was a prince with silver hair who lived in a kingdom. He was the best knight in the world but he was sad because he didn’t have anyone to marry, and he had to get married so he could be king one day. 

“How will I find my one true love so I can marry them?” the prince asked.

“Don’t worry, we will have a ball so you can find them,” King Yakov said. 

They had the ball after the prince won a competition where he fought all of the best knights in the world. The prince was the best knight of all so he won, but he still wasn’t happy because he still needed to find his one true love to marry them. 

King Yakov’s palace had a huge frozen lake next to it, and everyone skated and danced all night at the ball. The prince skated with a lot of people, but he didn’t want to marry any of them until he skated with a man he hadn’t met before, with black hair.

“Who are you?” the prince asked.

“I’m just a knight,” the knight said. The prince and the knight kept dancing and skating and fell in love. But at midnight the knight said, “I have to go!” and ran away. The prince chased him but couldn't catch up to him. The only thing he had was the knight's skate that he left behind. 

“I know who I want to marry!” the prince told King Yakov. “I just have to find him.”

The prince looked through the whole kingdom. It took him months and months but he couldn't find anyone who the skate fit, but he had to keep looking because he wouldn't marry anyone else.

One day the prince saw someone swimming in a lake. He jumped in because he wanted to swim too, and when he saw the man in the lake up close he knew it was the knight. He asked him, “Will you try on this skate?” The knight put it on. It fit perfectly because it was his skate. 

“But why did you run away?” the prince asked after they kissed. 

“I'm just a knight and you're a prince,” the knight said. 

“That doesn't matter, I love you,” the prince said. 

“Okay but I can't marry you until I prove I'm the best knight in the world,” the knight said. 

“Then I'll help you,” the prince said. 

He told King Yakov he wasn't going to fight in anymore competitions until he helped the knight win and prove he was the best. King Yakov was mad but it was okay because the prince was his son and he loved him and he let him take time off from being a prince. 

The prince helped train the knight for a year. They fought in a lot of competitions. They saved a lot of princes and princesses. They killed a dragon (whose name was JJ). 

After a year they went to the competition with all the best knights in the world. The knight fought everyone and beat them all except for his last fight when he lost to a blond knight who was new, and really good. 

“I'm sorry I couldn't help you win everything,” the prince said when it was over. 

“That's okay, I will marry you anyway because I love you,” the knight said. 

They got married and all the knights and princes and princesses came to cheer for them. And then they adopted a little girl who became a princess and they lived happily ever after.

THE END 

 

 

*

 

 

Yuuri blinks at the paper in his hand. Viktor, leaning over Yuuri’s shoulder so he can read as well, trembles with suppressed laughter against his side. Yuuri determinedly doesn't look at him.

“This is beautiful, Annechka!” Yuuri says. 

“Thank you, I know,” Anna says in all her unshakeable, seven-year-old complacency. Yuuri hopes she never loses it. “Uncle Yurio helped me with the spelling because it was a surprise and I couldn't ask you. And he named the dragon.”

“I bet he did,” Viktor mutters. Yuuri steps on his foot, hard. 

“We'll put this up on the fridge, you can show Uncle Yurio the finished product when he's over this evening,” Yuuri says, and pulls Anna into his arms to kiss the top of her head. “Why don't you go wash your hands and change so you can have a snack?” 

Viktor grabs her to swing her around in a circle before she goes, cooing in her ear, “My little star, I've never read a nicer story in my life! I think your teacher should have given you 150% instead of 100%.”

“That's not a real grade, Papa,” Anna says firmly, but she kisses Viktor's cheek and squeezes him back before she trots off to the bathroom.

“Ah, she's your daughter all right,” Viktor sighs, watching her go. “So logical, so cruel.”

“When she says ‘thank you, I know’ in response to a compliment, I think we can safely say you've had a hand in her upbringing,” Yuuri says dryly, but he can't help the smile as he says it.

Viktor accepts the dig with the insouciant shrug of someone who can't argue it, and doesn't feel the need to. He takes the paper from Yuuri's hand so he can examine it closer. 

“I didn't think she was paying that close attention when I told her how we met,” Viktor says, a quietly delighted smile tugging at his lips. 

“She's always paying attention,” Yuuri says. “We can attribute that one to both of us, I guess.”

“Still,” Viktor says, tapping his finger against his mouth, “it's a little incomplete, I think.”

Yuuri eyes him flatly. 

“I mean,” Viktor continues, amusement opening up rich in his voice, “she seems to be missing the bit where the knight got totally drunk at the ball and never remembered talking to the prince at all — ” 

Yuuri pinches his ear in vicious retribution, but Viktor's laughing too hard to really care. Yuuri takes the paper back and smoothes out a couple of wrinkles. Anna has lovingly illustrated it at the bottom: the prince and the knight skating, the prince and the knight swimming. The prince and the knight standing on something that looks like a horse but is probably meant to be a dragon. 

“You're right,” Yuuri says. “She's been generous with the prince’s hairline as well.”

The betrayed yelp that leaves Viktor’s throat could be heard in the stratosphere. Yuuri swallows a smirk, and moves over to the fridge to hunt down a magnet he can hold Anna's story with. 

After he does, he stands there for a minute, looking at it. There are footsteps, and then Viktor's arms wrap around him from behind.

“Immortalized by a seven-year-old,” Yuuri murmurs aloud, smiling. 

“I'm glad you deigned to marry me even if I didn't help you win everything,” Viktor whispers in his ear and kisses it tenderly. 

Yuuri leans back in his arms and tips his head against Viktor’s shoulder. “You know,” he says. “I think it worked out pretty well for me too.”


End file.
